Togainu no Chi True Blood
Togainu no Chi: True Blood (咎狗の血 True Blood) is the re-released version of Togainu no Chi, featuring new CGs, characters, and scenes. It was developed by HuneX and published by Kadokawa Shoten. Versions True Blood was released in two versions; the Playstation 2 version (simply True Blood) which was released May 29, 2008, and the Playstation Portable version (True Blood Portable or TBP), which was released December 23, 2010. In addition, TBP had a special limited box edition, which featured an exclusive Nendoroid Petit figure of Akira. Differences from Togainu no Chi True Blood features several differences from the original version of the game: * True Blood is rated Cero C, meaning it is suitable for players 15+. * All the sex scenes were replaced with other scenes, often of characters simply embracing and/or kissing. * The level of blood and violence is generally lower. * Some other scenes were slightly edited. * Yukihito, a new main character, was added. He was given a route and one (good) end. * All of Shiki's ends were changed. The bad ends were replaced entirely whereas the good end stayed mostly the same. * Gunji and Kiriwar's endings were removed. * Other CGs and BGs were added. * A new version of GRIND was used for the opening Changed Endings Shiki Good End The good end stayed mostly the same, with the addition of a large chunk of narrative added after his encounter with Nano. It details what Shiki and Akira do after the end of Igura, and Shiki's descent into what we ultimately see in the original end. Bad End 1 A choice earlier on in the route triggers the first bad end. Akira is taken hostage by Shiki (similar to his route pre-endings in the original game), which leads to a short end. Bad End 2 A secondary choice branches between the good end and this end. Shiki offers Akira the position of Il Re even though he did not defeat him, which Akira accepts. Shiki declares he's going to kill Nano and Akira (because Akira is the anti-Nicole), but that Akira isn't worth killing right now. He orders Akira to become stronger then track him down and kill him before he can kill Nano. They part ways, and Akira does just that, becoming a hired mercenary for a time until he eventually runs into Shiki again. They fight, and find that they are now equally matched. Gunji & Kiriwar Both of the executioners' short endings were removed. When Akira chooses to break away from Takeru, the "left" and "right" option still appears; both lead to a situation where Akira encounters one of the executioners but manages to escape and rejoin with Takeru. Bonus Merchandise * A special limited edition Nendoroid Petit figure of Akira was included with limited edition copies of True Blood Portable. * The new tag design featured in True Blood was released as a necklace promotional item. * A mini poster with new art of Akira was included with some copies as a bonus. Category:Video Games